Kamane's Confesssion
by EturnalFire
Summary: This is a story about Kaname Chidori and Sausuke. What happens when Kaname is on the brink of death? Will she con fess her love to Sausuke Sagara? Or will he be too late to tell her that he loves her?
1. Tragity of Kaname

Hey this is my first story so dont be too rude!

Rain fell hard and fast, as Kaname Chidori was running away. "Come here wench!" The tall dark figure said running faster. She had just turned the corner to find a dead end. "Help! Somebody HELP!!" She screamed panting. She turned a corner but then it became a dead end. "HELP!!!" She screamed louder again, and again. "It's over girl!" He shouted as he fired at Kaname. She turned around to see a flash from the gun then the next thing she knew she saw Sausuke's horrified face as fell to the ground.

XXX Flash Back XXX

_Kaname was walking through the alley ways__sighing. 'Why does he have to be so heartless? He acts so...so stupid! He just doesn't get it.' She took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh."Maybe I should head home." Kaname thought aloud. "Hey are you Kaname Chidori?" A deep voice boomed throughout the ally. "I've been looking for you." He smiled a big toothy grin. Kaname was starting to panic seeing the gun in one hand. She did all she could think she could do. It was to run! Kaname ran as fast as she could. She started sprinting faster than she had ever done. _

XXX End of Flash Back XXX

Meanwhile Sausuke was walking around trying to find Kaname. 'Why was she so upset?' He thought walking faster, almost running. When he heard the sound of someone shouting something. Sausuke started running towards the sound to suddenly hear it was Kaname's voice shouting help. 'Oh no. She's in danger!' He thought running pulling out his gun. Sausuke's heart almost stopped when he heard gun shots. He ran as fast as he could to see Kaname trapped at a dead end and a tall man with a gun pointed at her. As the man fired. Sausuke ran as fast as he could to protect her, but was too late. A high pitched scream filled the air. Sausuke was highly furious as he ran to Kaname. "Kaname! Kaname! Answer me Kaname!" Her eyes opened slowly. "I'm sorry, Sausuke. I, I love you" She whispered as he cradled her in his arms. She smiled then closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. Sausuke shook her saying "No! Kaname! Kaname!" The tall man chuckled; "Too bad!" Sausuke turned around slowly setting Kaname down and fired three times at the man. He fell to the ground with a loud splash from the puddles. Sausuke turned back to Kaname and picked her up running, rain falling down upon their faces_._


	2. Hospital Emergancy

"Almost there, Kaname!" Sausuke said, knowing she probably couldn't hear him, but talking to her calmed him down. The rain beat down harder, as he ran his legs and arms burning. He knew if he stopped then he might not make it in time. Sausuke violently shook his head trying not to think about Kaname dying. Right now he had to find the nearest hospital. Then he remembered that the hospital was not too far from here, Sausuke ran harder ignoring his body's cries for him to stop. Almost fifteen minutes later they had arrived at the hospital, both covered in sweat, rain and blood. Sausuke took a couple steps further then everything went black, he had collapsed from exhaustion. Hours later Sausuke woke up, finding himself in a nice warm bed. Beside him was a nightstand with all his weapons. On the left side of him was an open door that led to the hallway. Sausuke got up and headed to the other side of the hallway where a tag next to the door read _'__Kaname Chidori.'_ The door was cracked open just enough to see Kaname lying on a bed, and from her chest up to collarbone was covered in bandages. Sausuke ran to the side of her bed and knelt down to face her. She was still alive. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he smiled sadly at her sleeping face. Suddenly he heard someone behind him, he reached for his gun then he remembered that it was on the nightstand. Slowly Sausuke turned around to see an averaged sized American; he looked as though he was 35 to 40 years old. "Hello, I am the doctor. Doctor Robert Brown. You are the young man that was across the hall. Yes?" Doctor Brown's voice was soft and kind. "Affirmative; I am Sausuke Sagara, sir." The doctor laughed, "Sausuke, you sound like you're from the army or something." Sausuke nodded and said "I am." The doctor looked shocked then said calmly, "Your way too young. By the way…do you know what happened to you two? All I know is that Miss Kaname had a bullet in her chest, and we found you both unconscious. May I ask you do you know what happened to the both of you?"


End file.
